


One Moment in Life

by momojuusu



Series: Three Way [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: It’s Minhyuk’s birthday and Hyunwoo still thinks that his work is more important than a surprise birthday party (and Hoseok hates him for it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post it yesterday, but I was out all day and this was left abandoned. Though it’s late (and now isn’t November 3rd anymore in Korea), still, happy birthday for my lovely peach!

Birthday party wasn’t that important, at least Hyunwoo thought so. He was 30 and birthday party had never crossed his mind anymore since many, many years ago. Life was busy, life drained his energy already—he didn’t think he would have time to spend his precious time for a mere birthday party.

It was until Hoseok asked him about Minhyuk’s birthday next week.

Hoseok was a sweet guy when it came to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, especially to the youngest among them, remembering how cute and lovely Minhyuk was. If Hyunwoo was quiet, loving his two boyfriends without being fussy about it, Hoseok was the opposite. Hoseok loved pampering his lovers (again, especially Minhyuk), and he didn’t seem to want to miss Minhyuk’s birthday.

“It’s his birthday next week,” Hoseok said in one night, when Minhyuk had gone to sleep early after having a book signing in one of a big book store in the city while Hyunwoo and Hoseok were still staying in the living room—actually Hoseok was still awake to accompany Hyunwoo doing some works that needed to be done the next day. “I think we need to make a small celebration. And, his books have been sold out pretty well, so I think he deserves something from us.”

Hyunwoo had dated Minhyuk for two years, a year and half before Hoseok came to their lives, and he never thought about celebrating birthday, not Minhyuk’s, not even his. Minhyuk, despite his clingy behavior, never complained, though; he was always happy enough to have a simple birthday card from Hyunwoo every year.

“You know I don’t have much time for that kind of thing,” said the eldest, pushing the black frame of his glasses up before continuing typing on his laptop. “Besides, you know my new position in the office gives me a lot of works; I’m too busy for a birthday party.”

Hoseok looked annoyed with his answer—he knew Hoseok was annoyed. “We can do it after work,” he still tried to convince his boyfriend. “It won’t take much time. We can just buy him a cake, order his favorite food, maybe with beer because he always wants it, but you never let him.”

“It’s because his alcohol tolerance is only two small cups of soju.”

“Yes,” Hoseok sighed rather dramatically, “but it’s not the point. It’s his birthday; we should let him do whatever he wants!”

Hoseok was persistent, but it wasn’t easy to change Hyunwoo’s mind. Hyunwoo still believed that birthday party wasn’t that necessary—even Minhyuk never asked for one, so why bother?

“You’re too tense, you know,” continued the younger. “You should forget about your work sometimes and relax with us. Come on, babe, it’s for Minhyuk’s birthday.”

In the end, Hyunwoo could only said, “Do what you want to do, but I can’t promise anything. I told you, I’m busy—”

Hyunwoo didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence because Hoseok had left him to join Minhyuk in bed.

 

+

 

Tomorrow was Minhyuk’s birthday, and Hoseok had prepared a small surprise party for him at midnight. He’d bought a cake and a bucket of red roses, also a big teddy bear that Minhyuk wanted when he saw it last week in a department store (he hid everything in Changkyun’s place, which was three doors away from their room, so Minhyuk wouldn’t find out).

Everything was almost perfect, if only Hyunwoo could join the birthday surprise.

It was when Hyunwoo was about to go to the meeting room when he received a text from Hoseok, asking if he really, _really_ couldn’t come home sooner and help him with the surprise. Hyunwoo replied to him shortly, telling that he had a meeting now, and he would see if he could come home soon, though he still didn’t want to promise anything.

He knew Hoseok was disappointed by the next text he received. _He treasures you a lot. I just hope you could do something to let him feel treasured by you, too_ , was what Hoseok said.

Hyunwoo didn’t even realize that he was frowning reading the text. What did Hoseok mean—did he mean that Hyunwoo didn’t give enough love to Minhyuk that Minhyuk didn’t feel like he treasured him? Of course Hyunwoo treasured Minhyuk a lot, maybe so much more than one could imagine!

The tan, tall guy sighed heavily. He had a meeting in a minute; he shouldn’t think about other things now. He nodded when his colleague called his name, telling him to enter the meeting room now. He shoved his phone back to his trousers pocket without replying. Hoseok wouldn’t understand that he worked hard for both him and Minhyuk, so it was useless to explain; it’d be better if he focused on the meeting and stopped thinking about it.

But, he failed eventually. He couldn’t concentrate during the meeting; he still thought about what Hoseok said even after the meeting was over at 10. His colleagues dragged him to get a few glasses of drink and he complied, but he couldn’t even pay attention to the conversation they were having.

It was only a small birthday party. Hoseok didn’t even invite anyone, only Minhyuk and him. It was only a small and private birthday party that might mean nothing to other people. It wasn’t important—birthday party was only important for kids and they were adults.

However, the more he thought about it thoroughly, the more he doubted himself. He started imagining Minhyuk’s smile when Hoseok came with a birthday cake. He started imagining how happy Minhyuk was; the younger might throw himself into Hoseok’s arms, and Hoseok would struggle holding the cake, not to drop it. Minhyuk’s smile might falter a bit for not having Hyunwoo with them (and Hoseok would gladly kill Hyunwoo for it), but then he would beam brightly again when making wishes before blowing the candles.

The more he thought about it thoroughly, the more he wanted to go home and witness the happiness. Too many moments with Minhyuk and Hoseok he had missed for the sake of his work, and he’d hate himself if he missed it again.

Maybe he really should go home before it was too late.

“I’m sorry,” He met his colleagues’ puzzled looks when he suddenly stood up. “Something’s up, I should go home now.”

After bowing apologetically, he quickly dashed to his car. It was 30 minutes to twelve and he couldn’t find any gift shops, not even flower shops, open in this hour. He blamed himself for being such an ignorant prick; he should’ve done what Hoseok said, he should’ve prepared a gift like what Hoseok did—he shouldn’t have taken this birthday issue lightly.

It was 12 when he reached his apartment with empty hands. He stood in front of his door for a while, feeling bad for not having anything for Minhyuk. Hoseok had his presents for their boyfriend already, and he felt even worse for not able to be someone as sweet as Hoseok. Hoseok only knew them for less than a year, but he seemed to know his two boyfriends better than anyone, and Hyunwoo hoped he could be someone like that sooner or later.

A birthday song was heard when he opened the door. He walked inside quietly only to find Hoseok and Minhyuk in the living room, a huge cake in Hoseok’s hand with a ‘25’ candle on it. Minhyuk looked so happy with it, and Hyunwoo’s heart melted instantly.

“Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk’s voice brought Hyunwoo to focus back on his surroundings. “You’re home!”

Hyunwoo’s arms caught Minhyuk’s body securely when the youngest jumped into him. Minhyuk hugged him tightly that he instinctively embraced the fragile frame back even tighter, making Minhyuk laugh because he literally squeezed the slender body.

“Happy birthday,” Hyunwoo whispered to Minhyuk’s ear, and Minhyuk pulled away to peck him on the lips.

“Thank you,” the dark-browned guy smiled widely before stealing a sweet kiss from him once again.

“I’m glad you came right in time,” Hoseok said, and Minhyuk went back to him, circling his thin arms around the broad shoulders—it was cute to see that Minhyuk still looked way smaller than Hoseok even though he was definitely the taller between the two.

“I hope I didn’t miss too much,” Hyunwoo chuckled as he joined them.

“Well, you missed him forcing a surprised look when I came with a cake.”

Minhyuk laughed. “It’s not my fault that Changkyun left the birthday cake on his dining table when I came over!” he defended. “It was still sweet, though—you’re the sweetest.”

“I know,” Hoseok grinned, receiving a cute peck from Minhyuk. “Now, don’t let the candle melt down completely before you make a wish.”

“Right!” Minhyuk clapped his hands and shut his eyes, lips curling into a beautiful smile as he made a wish. He opened his eyes and blew the candle after that, giggling when Hyunwoo and Hoseok kissed him on his both cheeks.

“I have something for you,” said Hoseok, putting the cake on the table—they decided to slice it in the morning because Hyunwoo was still full and Hoseok would never eat after 7, and Minhyuk only wanted to eat it with his boyfriends.

Hyunwoo watched Hoseok half-running to the guest room that they never used, assuming that Hoseok brought the presents from Changkyun’s place and hid them in that room before Minhyuk came home, but then a light weight pressed on his body, and he found Minhyuk leaning against him.

“Thought you wouldn’t make it,” Minhyuk muttered. “You were never fond of this kind of thing before.”

“This isn’t about the party,” Hyunwoo stroked Minhyuk’s soft locks gently. “I just didn’t want to miss any moments with you and Hoseok, not anymore.”

Minhyuk pressed his lips on Hyunwoo’s neck, and Hyunwoo could feel the smile on them.

“And… I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present, couldn’t find any shops open on the way home.”

Minhyuk’s fingers found their way to Hyunwoo’s; he took Hyunwoo’s hand and brought it to his cheek. “You are here and it’s enough,” he said softly. “I love you, Hyunwoo.”

Again, Hyunwoo’s heart melted.

(His heart melted even more when Minhyuk shrieked like a little kid when Hoseok was back with a big bucket of red roses and a huge, white teddy bear as his birthday presents.)

 

+

 

_Such a lovely boyfriend you are._

Hyunwoo smiled slightly when he received a text from Hoseok.

_He loves it so much, though actually it’s not really a (belated) birthday present because you gave me one, too._

This time, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t reply to Hoseok, but his eyes were locked on the silver ring on his finger.

The thoughts of his boyfriends having the same rings as his made him feel even warmer than ever.


End file.
